Beyond Desire
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 3x4, NCS. Quatre has all the allure of a siren, but none of the defenses. When the blonde stumbles into his territory, Trowa decides to keep him, if he can defeat the surrounding clans.
1. Default Chapter

Category: Yaoi, Gundam Wing, AU  
Warning: slight angst, slight violence  
Pairing: will be 3x4, 6x3  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Beyond Desire  
  
Part 1  
  
He knew the moment they entered his territory. Of course he did, he could sense a creature's presence up to nearly thirteen kilometers without fail. Since his abilities didn't stretch to reading minds, he had no idea who or what they were, but that didn't matter. He'd ruled the area for five years, and the surrounding clans knew better than to trespass. Unless they were fast, these two would serve as an example.   
  
Green eyes narrowing with anger at having had his privacy intruded upon, Trowa threw off his cloak, black-feathered wings unfurling as he took to the air. Heavy wings beating the air as his eyes were slitted against the wind, his mind was encompassed in a cold shell that came when he killed. It had taken one hour to perfect the shield, and he remembered the incident now as he reminded himself why he had to kill the intruders. It wasn't even a matter of once burned, he'd almost lost his life. He refused to take the chance again. Masking his approach as he reached the area, he let himself glide silently to the ground, eyes seeing perfectly in the black darkness as the tall trees blocked the moon's helping light. He needn't have worried about sight though, as he could hear them coming.  
  
Taking his time as he slowly moved toward them, he listened to the running steps, stopping when silence reigned suddenly. A sharp cry broke the silence and he could see red eyes blink at him from the dark branch of the tree to his right as an animal woke. Ignoring it, he moved toward the trespassers, eyes taking in the scene with cold detachment. Survival of the fittest was the law of the land, and there was no such thing as a victim. Nevertheless, his lip curled in distaste and he had no intention of letting the vampire finish its   
meal, not on his land.  
  
Fingernails growing into claws, he grabbed the gray creature's arms, digging in as he jerked him away from the small figure which promptly slipped to the ground. Ripping his claws out carelessly, he waited as the vampire let out a roar and turned on him, smirking when it's white eyes grew huge in it's pointed face, bloody mouth falling open as it drew in a sharp breath.   
  
Staring at the boy, the creature shuddered violently, backing away quickly. "You..."  
  
"My land," Trowa whispered, advancing forward as his bright green eyes glinted in the dark. "Do you believe what they say," he took another step forward, "that vampires can't be killed? Let's find out."  
  
Jumping back, the vampire shook it's head furiously. "I didn't know! I didn't realize I'd come so far!" Giving a cry when the tall boy continued to advance, it rapidly changed forms, flying away as quickly as its twenty centimeter wings could flap.   
  
Watching as the large bat beat a hasty retreat, Trowa curtailed his urge to pursue it. Killing wasn't necessary, and that one had recognized him. It would tell its clan. Turning to the figure on the ground, he frowned as it made no move to get up. Kneeling, he shook its shoulder, glaring at the blonde hair until the head moved. Letting out a soft sound, the boy pushed himself to his knees. Trowa didn't recognize the type of creature, but judging by the blood   
trickling down his neck, he wasn't strong. Vampires preyed on the weak. Letting out an irritated growl, he waited, then large pale blue-green eyes met his and Trowa jerked back with a harsh cry.   
  
Muscles clenching, Trowa swallowed hard as he kept himself from moving, fighting to tear his eyes away. Gasping as he managed to turn his head, his eyes blazed and he backhanded the boy, not looking back until those eyes were aimed at the ground. Standing, his hands curled into fists, breath coming in furious pants. "How dare you," he growled through his clenched teeth. "I never thought one of your kind would be stupid enough to come here." The boy made a pained sound, head lifting slowly. Kneeling, Trowa gripped a handful of thick blonde hair, holding the boy's head down so he couldn't look at him. "I gave enough warning to your kind. I'm going to enjoy killing you."  
  
"D-don't..."  
  
Eyebrow raising at the pleading voice, Trowa sneered. "Why? We both know what you'll do if I let go. Forget it, I'll never spare one of your kind." Eyes moving over the bowed back, Trowa wondered how he should kill him. Sirens were fragile creatures, and it would be a simple thing to break his neck. But they were also heartless and prone to torturing their prey, and as far as he was concerned, no siren deserved a clean death. Being careful not to let his skin   
touch the boy, he trailed the claws of one hand over the exposed neck, eyes narrowing when the boy let out a sound that was suspiciously similar to a whimper.  
  
"Please. I'm not--" Voice choking off as Trowa pressed his nails until they pricked skin, the boy's shoulders hunched forward. "I'm not a siren! Please! Just listen for a second?!"  
  
Not moving, Trowa's eyes narrowed before a smirk slowly crossed his lips. "Alright, talk. Not that it will help, I'd know a siren anywhere."  
  
Taking a quick breath, the boy licked his lips. "I'm not a siren. At least, I'm not a real one. I'm a half-breed." Flinching as the boy above him snorted, claws pressing harder, he gasped. "I swear! I've no power, no allegiance with the sirens." Not moving when a hand suddenly pressed against his forehead, he closed his eyes, voice dropping to a whisper. "They were ashamed."  
  
Growling at the surge that moved through him from the contact, Trowa centered his abilities, searching for the sign of power that would prove the boy was lying. No one could hide power from him. Breath speeding up, his search became frantic as he found only the pale power he was now feeling, nothing of the life-threatening sort. Sirens pulled their prey in, then drained their life much as a vampire did. But Trowa knew from experience that the power was blazing white, vivid in comparison to the pale blue the boy exuded. Groaning as he forced his hand away, Trowa closed his eyes, unfamiliar pain moving through him. It wasn't until he glanced at the boy, who hadn't moved, that he realized it was guilt.   
  
Releasing the boy's hair, he sat back on his heels, eyes narrowing at the discomfort of the new feeling. "I have never heard of a siren breeding with another species."  
  
Still not lifting his head, the boy's voice was soft and tentative as he responded. "I was the first and last. I've never met a siren, but the woman who bought me said they were planning to kill me. They knew the moment I was born that I would be defenseless, they were shamed by my existence."  
  
"They are ruthless, but I would not have expected them to kill one of their own." Still fighting his guilt, Trowa wasn't certain what to do to alleviate it. He hated sirens, always would, but he hated the thought of being in the same category even more. By attacking the defenseless boy, he was no better than them.  
  
"The woman, she said they realized I had more use alive. She wouldn't tell me what she paid, but they left her believing she'd planned to kill me eventually." The boy's right hand moved slightly before he froze again.  
  
Flinching, Trowa turned his head away. "I'm not them. I won't kill you." Despite the knowledge that the boy couldn't take his life-force, he had no intention of taking risks. From the corner of his eye, he saw the boy lift a hand to his neck, pressing hard to stem blood-flow from the bite. Gritting his teeth as he realized he'd forgotten the boy's injury, Trowa stared around him in frustration. He didn't know what to do. The boy didn't seem about to look up, so he turned back to him. "Where were you going?"  
  
Shaking his head, the blonde boy sat up slowly, head turned away. "I was running."  
  
"Obviously," Trowa said, sarcasm dripping from the word and making his guilt hit him again. He hadn't felt anything but hate and lust for revenge in years, and he couldn't remember how to handle painful emotions.  
  
"No, not just from the vampire. Since...the woman..." Bowing his head, the boy pushed shakily to his feet, eyes closed. "She died and I had to leave. Now, everywhere I go I run. At first I was avoided as creatures assumed I was dangerous, but they found out otherwise. I've no destination in mind, I'll keep running."  
  
"You won't last long." Staring at the boy, Trowa frowned. He was a good head shorter and his small frame was as fragile as any siren's. He was surprised he'd lasted that long. With the pull he had on creatures, every predator that saw him would be in pursuit. And now they'd seen the boy escape onto *his* land. Eyes widening as he remembered the vampire, Trowa cursed suddenly. Word would travel, and unless the boy's body was found outside his territory, the   
surrounding clans would attempt to find him. Meaning he'd have company.   
  
"I know," the boy whispered, breaking Trowa's thoughts as he shook his head, wincing as his neck moved. "This is your land? I don't know about borders, but if you'll point me in the right direction, I'll leave."  
  
"No." Shocked at what he'd said, Trowa was caught off guard when the boy suddenly turned surprised eyes on him. Startled, his hand had already started to move when the boy seemed to remember himself, turning his back quickly. Gritting his teeth, Trowa stepped to the boy, laying his hands lightly on his shoulders as he turned him. He had to nudge the boy's head up, but their eyes met and Trowa held firm. It was impossible to resist a siren, but Trowa had managed it before. Taking in the confusion in those wide eyes as the boy   
blinked rapidly, Trowa nodded. "If you go, you're dead. No, worse than dead."  
  
Shocked by the fact that Trowa wasn't attacking him, the boy shook his head. "What can I do?"  
  
"Stay."  
  
The boy's pale skin flushed and he dropped his gaze. "No."  
  
Understanding the boy's thoughts, Trowa frowned. "I can't say what I'll do, but I will *not* hurt you. And I won't let you *be* hurt." Moving closer as the boy's lowered eyes sparkled, he blinked as he realized they were tears. "I'm offering you protection."  
  
"No..."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Trowa glared. "I could just take you, you're defenseless. There's nothing you could do and you *know* that. But I'm not. I'm asking for your agreement. Let me protect you."  
  
"I can't let you..." Voice breaking as tears streamed over his cheeks, the boy shook his head. "I just *can't*."  
  
Not liking the sight of the boy's tears, Trowa sighed. Leaning down, he picked the boy up, holding him against his chest and gritting his teeth at the contact as he stretched his long wings.  
  
"What...what are you doing?!"  
  
Ignoring the boy's panicked voice, Trowa looked up as he lifted them with a harsh downward sweep of his wings. "I'm taking you."  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: This fic has two characters from a different series: Eagle from   
Rayearth and Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon.   
Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 3+4, 6x?x?x3, will be 3x4  
Warnings: angst, non-consentual sex (NOT rape and not rough), shonen   
ai, possible sap   
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Beyond Desire  
  
Part 2  
  
He didn't understand the boy. Sitting very still, he followed the tall boy's movements, amazed at how gentle his touch was. Pushing him into the chair, he'd proceeded to wash and wrap his neck. Watching him now, Quatre had trouble tying him to the violent, hate-filled creature that had almost killed him. His wide eyes met green ones as the boy finally straightened.   
  
"Thank you." Previous experience made him wary of meeting the boy's eyes, so he stared over his shoulder. "What's your name? I don't know what to call you."  
  
"Trowa." The boy flinched when he touched his shoulder, but Trowa held fast as their eyes met. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Don't be afraid to meet my eyes, I can withstand it."  
  
"How?" Shaking his head, the blonde boy frowned. "I thought it was impossible to resist sirens, although I guess since I'm not really a siren..."  
  
"No. It's supposed to be impossible. I'm the exception." It was difficult to think. Despite his talk, resisting the boy's power was not an easy thing. Possible, but not easy. It was as if the boy's pale eyes were drawing him in and he knew how easy it would be to succumb. Even through the boy's dark shirt, he could feel his shoulder and warmth radiated through his arm. He may not have the power to steal his life, but he was still powerful.  
  
Blinking sharply, Trowa let his eyes fall to the white bandages as he centered his thoughts. "What are you called?" he asked, stepping back as he sat in the chair across from the boy.   
  
"Quatre." Folding his arms, he looked around the room. From what he'd seen in the dark, he knew the house was small, and the interior was stark. There was nothing to hide the dark wood of the walls and save for the small coffee table between them, the two chairs they sat in were the only furniture. Staring at the dark fireplace, he didn't know what to say or do.   
  
He'd only been on his own for two months, and he'd never actually talked to a person before. The woman, he couldn't call her mother since she'd reminded him repeatedly that she wasn't, she'd been his only contact. He hadn't realized at the time that there was a reason for her isolating him, but she'd explained things before she'd died. It had been a slow death, and he'd been bereft when she finally passed away. Burying her was the most horrifying thing he'd ever   
done, but it was days after she was gone that he'd started his journey. She'd explained his power to him, and he'd come to accept it. As a witch, she'd had many clients over the years and he'd grown accustomed to hiding while she traded with them. Once she was gone, there hadn't been any question of his staying as he'd known he couldn't hide without her magic. So he'd run.  
  
A slight movement brought him back to reality and he looked to Trowa warily. He had trouble believing the boy could resist him, and he couldn't forget the dire promise he'd been given when Trowa had taken him. Not very vocal, the woman had never explained to him what others would do if they saw him, but he'd found out soon enough. He could tell from the way those green eyes latched on to him that the tall boy wasn't as resistant as he'd said.  
  
"Are you really going to keep me here?"  
  
It was a good question, but Trowa didn't have an answer to give the wary boy. After all, he couldn't very well tell the boy the truth. He couldn't imagine how the boy would react. His reasoning was complex, and while he was keeping the boy to protect him, there was a darker reason. But the boy seemed...detached somehow as if he hadn't seen the dark world he lived in.   
  
"Yes," Trowa said, expression unyielding as he stared at the blonde. "I don't think you really want me to let you go, do you? In less than a day word of your presence here will have spread to all of the clans surrounding this area. The minute you stepped outside of this forest you would be taken. And that is after they fight to decide who gets you."  
  
"What about you?" Unaccustomed to the way the boy's gaze drilled into him, Quatre dropped his eyes, hands clenching together in his lap. "They could come here..."  
  
"They will. But as long as you're here they'll hesitate for a while before they try to get you. With my claim made they know they have to get through me."  
  
"Won't they kill you?" It was hard to meet that undaunted gaze; the boy seemed so calm in the face of eminent death.  
  
"If they could, no doubt. Quatre," he paused as he marveled at the easy way the boy's name rolled off his tongue. "Don't worry, I wouldn't promise to protect you if I couldn't do it."  
  
"Are you that powerful? What *are* you?" Flushing when the boy raised an eyebrow, Quatre looked down for a minute before continuing quickly. "I've heard about the different beings the woman had seen, but she never spoke of one with wings."  
  
"I'm the only one." Trowa nodded when the boy looked surprised. "I suppose that like you I am the result of cross-breeding but I can't say by what. As a child I looked human enough and I lived as one until I was thirteen."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"I grew up." Glaring suddenly, Trowa stood, pausing when the boy flinched backward at the sharp movement. "It's late, I'll show you where you can sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
His breath was audibly ragged but he didn't struggle as he was drug toward the large pool of water. The spray from the tall falls hit his face as they pulled him closer and his eyes burned in the predawn warmth. He didn't have long before the sun rose and his only hope was that they'd kill him before he died in fiery agony. He'd run when the others had planned their attack, not willing to go up against the dark angel. Now, he faced a death just as horrible as the pale creatures to either side of him drew him through the water and into their nest. Only his quick tongue had spared him thus far, and he knew they'd dispose of him as soon as he'd told them about the boy.   
  
Watching the long-haired girl holding his arm, he luxuriated in the shivering need her touch aroused, knowing he'd be consumed with pain soon enough. Like all sirens, she had pale skin and finely sculpted features, her long pale blonde hair falling down her back. Watching her from the corner of his eye he felt perverse pleasure in knowing the boy was more beautiful. Once past the fall of water, the interior of the cavern was revealed in sparkling beauty and his eyes   
moved to the man reclining on a raised dias.   
  
"What have you brought me, Dorothy?" His voice was low and smooth as he smiled lazily at the girl. "He's no treasure, that one."  
  
Shoving the vampire to his knees, the girl's eyes glared at the gray skinned creature. "Just a fool who was passing through, your highness. He was in a hurry so I had to know what the rush was."  
  
Pale blue eyes shining, the man slowly rose, crossing the violet moss as he moved to them. "What could a vampire have to tell that would interest us?" he asked, tilting his head as the man beside Dorothy smirked. "Zechs?"  
  
"It seems our old friend has caused problems for him." The white-haired man shook his head, long straight hair brushing his back. "The dark angel has a new possession, one of ours."  
  
"No." Standing, a third man left the rock he'd been leaning on near the dias, eyes bright. "How could he possibly have one of ours? We are all accounted for."  
  
"Eagle, do you remember Quaterina?" Dorothy smirked when the man's eyes widened and glanced at Diamond. "Her son not only survived, but he's now in the angel's hands."  
  
"I thought he was disposed of," Eagle said, frowning as he looked down. "She died giving birth to that mistake, I thought we'd reeked vengeance for her. The baby was supposed to be killed!"  
  
"Calm down," Zechs murmured, eyeing the upset man with compassion. He knew how much Eagle had cared for the woman and her betrayal with a human had nearly destroyed him. "It seems the witch didn't use him as she'd said she would. According to this one," he shoved the vampire who was staring at the floor, "the boy has survived well. It seems the other clans are making plans to catch him for themselves."  
  
"And the angel, our dear dark angel has him." With a pleased growl, Diamond stepped to Eagle, wrapping an arm over the man's shoulders. "Forget your lost love, my friend. Think of the angel instead. How many of our clan has he killed? Is this not the last insult? We shall have revenge on him and you may kill the child."  
  
"I don't..." Eagle looked up sharply when he realized how his hesitation would sound and his pale eyes grew cold. "Yes. I shall destroy the child who took her from me. But the angel, are you really meaning to go against him?"  
  
"It would be justice, neh?" Smiling evilly, Dorothy watched the three men. She knew as well as any other siren who was responsible for the dark angel's creation. Upon reaching the right age, sirens strove to prove themselves. The three had done this well and Diamond had been named the new leader without question. Yet their deed had left an unknown force as the boy had not only survived but managed to achieve an unheard-of power. Whether it was their doing or simply a result of puberty didn't matter as the boy had become their only successful enemy. "You'll simply finish what you started five years ago. And   
of course the rest of us will help you." A glance to the shadows showed movement as more of their kind stirred, pale eyes glinting as they nodded. "We've all longed to eliminate the angel. He's held reign over our land for too long."  
  
"And we will triumph. Yes he has been a killer, but only against single enemies. He'll not stand a chance against our combined strength." The vampire stirred and Zechs looked down at him in surprise. "Do you have something to say before we drain you?"  
  
"My clan will attack in four day's time, when the moon is full. The werewolves will join them." Letting out a moan when the tall man brushed a hand over his cheek, the creature ducked its head.   
  
"I didn't think your clans were allies," Dorothy said, raising a black eyebrow.  
  
"Against the angel we would fight together," came the guttural response. "And share the boy."  
  
"Yet you ran. Why?" Reaching down, Diamond lifted the ugly creature's head so it's eyes met his and he smiled when the creature leaned toward him eagerly.   
  
"I wanted...to live..." His body controlling him, the creature didn't feel the energy leaving his body as the man touched his neck. Unable to close his eyes, all need to resist left him as did his life, ebbing away as his body was consumed by lust.  
  
Releasing the corpse, Diamond sighed and straightened, bright eyes glowing with strength as he smiled. "He may have been disgusting, but the energy's wonderful."  
  
"Wait till we get the angel," Zechs purred, eyes shining as he stepped to the side of the body.  
  
"You three have all the fun," Dorothy muttered, bending as she looked at the vampire. Then she glared at a pair of eyes, "Get rid of him." Nodding, a pale girl moved forward, grabbing the creature and dragging it out of the cavern. "Four days then, I'll spread the word. Our clan will be united for the attack."  
  
"I can't wait to see him again," Diamond said softly, walking back to his platform. "I hear our angel has become a beautiful man."  
  
* * *  
  
--Five Years Ago--  
  
"Trowa! Can you here me, Trowa?"   
  
He didn't move as he listened to the sound of her steps fade. Crouching in the tree, he hid behind the heavy leaves. He couldn't let her see him like this. His fingers brushed over his cheek, feeling the bruise as he stared at the limb beneath him. He didn't seek fights, but his passive nature worked against him and there was only so much harassment he could stand before he fought back. Three months had passed since he'd come to the village and while some were kind to him, the other youths were unyielding. Unlike Catherine, all they saw was his back.  
  
Having spent his entire life as an outcast, he'd been welcomed into the red-haired girl's family and they didn't seem to mind his appearance. While tall and lanky, there was an abnormal growth on his back that made people stare and the others his own age enjoyed tormenting him about it. Although he exercised as much as he could, at thirteen he was no match for them. So he hid the results of their attacks as best he could. Sighing as the girl's voice sounded farther and farther away, he slowly jumped out of the tree, walking further away from the village. He'd entertained the notion of leaving altogether, but he couldn't without explaining it to the few people who honestly seemed to care about him.  
  
The sound of footsteps made him walk quicker, and he realized the chances of the boys finding him were great. Ducking into some bushes, his eyes widened as a beautiful young man appeared, pale blue eyes moving slowly around the forest. Staring at him, Trowa felt a strange stirring in his blood and he felt a shiver rush through him. He never heard the steps approaching him from behind, and he jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder. Jerking, he turned quickly and his breath caught as he looked into pale eyes. With no concept of what he was doing, his hands moved to touch the man kneeling beside him and he moaned when strong arms wrapped around his waist. It wasn't until the man's eyes rose to look over his shoulder that he realized he was kissing a pale neck. Yet he couldn't seem to stop himself as his skin burned to touch the man.  
  
His mind seemed to slow as he was lifted and he barely registered the feel of grass beneath him as he was lowered onto his back. His breath came in gasps and his eyes were caught as another pale man was suddenly kneeling beside him, warm hands pushing up his dark shirt. Short jagged white hair fell over the man's forehead but didn't hide his eyes as Trowa couldn't look away. Even when a third man was suddenly leaning over him he felt no fear, barely taking in the long white hair as his shirt was pulled off. Giving no resistance, he moaned as lips moved over his chest, a trail of fire as he pushed upward for more contact. Then he felt fingers moving over his waist and a cool rush as his pants were removed.  
  
The men didn't speak as they undressed him, their pale eyes meeting and glowing at the boy's soft breaths. Nodding, the longhaired man moved near the boy's head, kissing his open mouth and running his tongue into it. Wrapping his long arms around the man's neck, Trowa gasped as he felt a strange sensation run through him.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina_gwfics/beyond2.html 


	3. Part 3

Author's Notes: This fic has two characters from a different series: Eagle from Rayearth and Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon.  
Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 3+4, will be 3x4  
Warnings: very short part, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Beyond Desire  
  
Part 3  
  
He'd never thought of himself as having masochistic tendencies, but holding the boy was nothing less than torture. It did, however, remind him of his ulterior motive for keeping the boy with him. While he had every intention of protecting the boy from their mutual enemies, he also wanted him. The truth was simple, by keeping the blonde, he'd have his own siren, captive and only his. Of course, he wasn't about to hurt the boy, he'd meant *that* promise and he'd have him willing. Still, here he was, in a bed with a boy who's simple touch made his skin burn and tingle eagerly. And the boy couldn't hurt him.  
  
Years had passed since his fateful encounter with the three sirens who'd changed his life, and while he submerged in his hatred of them, he remembered the encounter vividly. It wasn't just in his dreams that he felt the lust, the burning need, he often thought about it as much as he tried not to. The fact that he'd been humiliated infuriated him, but he never lied to himself, and he knew his mind was already coming up with images of what he could do with the boy in his arms. Not just a boy, though, he was a person with a name, and Trowa was quick to berate himself for thinking of him as less. He hadn't known a person's name since that day, and he shivered a bit as he opened his eyes.  
  
Thick pale hair was so close to his eyes, and he managed to calm his abrupt lust as he thought of the boy. He knew nothing about him, not about him as a person, but Quatre had shown a hint of who he was. He'd come into his room, regardless of the risk that should have been evident. And he'd done so in order to wake him from his own dream. It wasn't a big thing, Trowa imagined that people probably did such things, but it was a first for him, and he wasn't about to overlook the act of kindness. No, Quatre wasn't just a warm body that gave opportunity for the realization of his fantasies, he was a kind person. And for some reason, Trowa found this made him want the boy even more.  
  
Holding his breath, he brushed his thumb over Quatre's soft forehead, his eyes closing at the familiar sensation. He knew why the others wanted the boy, the possibilities were endless. Just a simple touch caused arousal, and he almost smirked as his lust was surpassed by rising anger. Fury was good, it meant that he wouldn't give in to his wants, and he let himself imagine what would be done to the slim boy in his arms if he were taken. It also helped him firm his resolve not to act as others would. He wasn't going to pass up the chance, but he would do it differently. That, he quickly realized, was the real reason he'd asked the boy to stay in his bed for the night. It wasn't that he enjoyed torturing himself, although it was a splendid torture, but that by keeping the boy in his bed and not taking him, he would create trust.  
  
Actually, he had no idea if this would be true as he didn't know *what* the boy would think in the morning. But he hoped that Quatre would understand the effort it cost him not to move on him, and that the boy would...grow towards him. At least stop fearing that he'd simply throw him down and rape him for nothing more than a simple glance into his eyes. He didn't know if the boy had managed to *completely* escape the many pursuers he must have had, but even if he had, it was obvious Quatre had been treated roughly. And the boy definitely expected the worst, meaning pain. So, it was up to Trowa to tread softly if he wanted to have the boy as his own. A simple thing, making a claim on him to the other clans, but this wasn't enough and he was suddenly tense as he imagined having Quatre return his attraction.   
  
As he'd been so forcefully shown, a siren's touch was ten times better than touching one, and his throat closed up. That was what he wanted, but for it to be someone like Quatre, who wasn't doing it to tear him down, but was trying to make him feel good. The moment he'd lifted the boy into his arms, he'd imagined all of it, and while he didn't have history with another person, he knew he could make it work. And with his new powers, he had gained confidence in himself and he no longer believed he could fail at something he set his mind to.  
  
Once, he might have been a lost boy, seeking nothing more than acceptance and desperate to hide that which made him different from others. Now, he relied on that difference. Whoever had spawned him had made a wonderful match, and he never even tried to imagine what sort of pairing had resulted in something like him. His wings hadn't been the only things to rip out on that day, and he was still learning about his new powers. The wings had been the easy part, and while they still pained him occasionally, they were stronger than he could have imagined.   
  
Leaving that day, he'd washed them, inspecting their form with an emotionless detachment. He'd seen birds, harpies, many of the variations, but his wings weren't cartilage. Or rather, they had cartilage, joints that allowed them to fold over his back, and bones that seemed to be joined to his back. The feathers were also different from those of birds. They were slick, water and blood dripped off them so that they weren't weighted down when it rained. He'd learned this during the first week, having been caught in a storm and almost a bit happy to learn that they could protect him from the downfall. But he hadn't been happy, he hadn't felt any emotion at all except a vague acceptance.   
  
His first thought had been to keep moving, and he'd traveled for over a month, flying and building those odd muscles that seemed newborn. Then he'd found the sirens, not that there weren't multiple clans spread all over the world, but he'd seen one who brought a terrifying fury to light. He'd seen one of the men who'd tortured him so long ago. While he'd once been passive in nature, he seemed to have a newfound need for vengeance and he'd settled on the very outskirts of their territory. Then, he'd slowly built his own by taking theirs and killing anyone who so foolishly entered his widening area. Five years, and he'd only killed a total of seven sirens. Evidently, they were as intelligent as they were beautiful and deadly.   
  
But they'd come now, he was sure. His attention was again directed to the boy sleeping beside him, and he knew to the bone that the sirens would come for him. And so would every other clan within miles. The vampire, he didn't think he'd see again, but he knew the creature would have told its clan. In actuality, sirens like to dig down near plenty of food, but Trowa had personally run off more than two clans, and that only left the vampires, the occasional werewolf, and the sirens. Any others living nearby had never entered his territory, so if they existed he knew nothing about it. Still, he knew he could take on anything, his physical strength and resistance to the sirens' attraction left him with no weakness he knew of. Unless his attraction for the soft boy was a weakness, and he was thinking it might be as he finally forced himself to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke abruptly, tense with nervousness as was his habit and what he saw didn't help to calm him at all. Memory was quick to return, and he blinked at the smoothness against his cheeks, staring at the black feathers. When he'd fallen asleep, his face had been pressed to Trowa's neck, the tall boy half covered in the dark blanket. But now, he realized he must have been turned because his back was pressed against a strong body, an arm curved around his waist. And one of those large wings he'd seen folded before was covering him, cool feathers on his cheek and curving forward against the pillow. Minutes passed before he realized he wasn't afraid. Then he got confused.  
  
His neck hurt, but his head was clear, meaning the sun was nearly up. As a habit, he'd taken to traveling during the daylight and he woke at the same time every morning. Which meant he'd slept the entire night...and he was still dressed.   
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
He was sure he blushed, but since the boy was at his back, he didn't have to hide it. The smooth voice had been soft, and Quatre wondered if Trowa hadn't known the moment he'd woken. "Yes." There wasn't any response, but the arm on his waist tightened a bit and he fought the urge to squirm as he felt himself pulled against him. "Trowa?"  
  
It was difficult to loosen his hold on the boy, but he did slowly, taking one last deep breath before opening his eyes. He was surprised to find his right wing draped over the boy, but he pulled it back, releasing Quatre. "You smell good."  
  
"What?" Blinking in surprise as the warmth was gone from his back, Quatre rolled onto his back. The green-eyed boy was looking at him, his expression unreadable.   
  
"Thank you for staying with me, Quatre. I've never had someone sleep with me before, my nightmares are horrible." Those pale blue-green eyes widened, and he almost felt guilty at the compassion that glowed in them. Still, if it worked to get the boy to willingly share a bed with him, then he'd do it. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Trowa asked, making the boy stare at him. "You are, aren't you."  
  
"I...haven't eaten in a while," Quatre admitted softly. Then he was pulled from the bed, the tall boy helping him to his feet.  
  
"Do you realize? I don't even know what sirens eat, my food intake is the same as humans, so I have no comparison." Trowa's eyes glinted when the blonde smiled suddenly, the boy's face lighting up in an exceedingly pleasant way.  
  
"Anything, I've been eating anything I can find. Whatever you have, I'd be more than grateful for, really." Quatre nodded to emphasize his words, and he was caught off guard when Trowa's lips twitched suddenly. Then the tall boy gave a small smile and he stared at him, noting for the first time how nice his features were.  
  
"Come on, Quatre," Trowa said softly, putting a light arm behind the boy's back as he propelled him toward the doorway, "I'll feed you."  
  
TBC 


	4. Part 4

Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, AU  
Warnings: minor angst, shonen ai  
Pairings: 3+4, will be 3x4  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Beyond Desire  
  
Part 4  
  
The little garden was half hidden behind the house, consisting mostly of vine plants that could twist around the thick underbrush. It wasn't much of a variety, but Trowa had never felt the lack. And from what Quatre said, he doubted the boy would complain with anything he decided to give him. The blonde was still seated inside when he came back in and Trowa nodded to him, going through the living area to the small cooking nook. While he didn't know who'd lived in the house before him, Trowa found that it suited him, most of the time. A glance over his shoulder found his 'guest' watching from the chair near the fire and Trowa caught his eye. "This place was deserted when I moved in," he commented. "I never added anything to it."  
  
"I think it's nice," Quatre said, watching him. He wanted to go and look over Trowa's shoulder to see what he was doing, but thought better of it. Instead, he shifted on the soft chair, folding his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees. "It's dark, but...as long as it has everything you need."  
  
The boy's expression seemed solemn, but Trowa had an idea he was trying to be polite. It had been years since he'd lived with 'people,' but he remembered what their homes had been like. Compared to the warm, cheery houses, he was well aware that the dark walls around them were bare and stark. He'd simply never had the urge to do anything about it. Now, he couldn't help but note how out of place the pale blonde looked, and he frowned. "What did your home look like?"  
  
"The woman's house?" Quatre blinked, shaking his head. "It was much smaller, and she had...things...hanging all over the walls, baskets, and shelves full of her herbs. That was the big room, and then she had a curtain that separated it from the back. I never really spent much time in the main room, but it was very crowded. There wasn't space to move in there."  
  
Trowa looked back again, raising an eyebrow at Quatre's slight frown. "I've never seen a witch," he said, content to let the boy talk, "what was she like? And what was her name?" The boy had yet to refer to the woman by anything, and Trowa thought there was something odd about that.  
  
Blinking for a moment, Quatre shook his head, glancing over the tall boy's dark wings where they were folded at Trowa's back. "I don't know." Green eyes snapped back to him and he dropped his eyes, shaking his head again. "I really don't know *what* her name was. She never told me."  
  
"But she had visitors," Trowa said, leaving the pot to simmer as he took the seat to the other side of the small table. "Surely one of them referred to her?"  
  
"I stayed in the back when people came, but I *did* hear them. They called her witch." Green eyes frowned at him, and Quatre thought about it for a moment before letting out a little sigh. "That's all I ever remember hearing, witch. But I don't think that was her name."  
  
As far as Trowa had ever heard about 'witches,' they were simply people, most often humans, who used magic and potions for evil or healing purposes. If the woman Quatre had lived with was human, then he didn't see why she wouldn't have told him her name. It was odd. "And you never asked her?"  
  
"Why would I?" Quatre blinked, his eyes widening in surprise. "I knew her. She was always there, as far back as I can remember. She was just...herself. I never needed to *call* her anything."  
  
"And she's the only person you ever saw?" The blonde boy nodded slowly, a hint of wariness creeping into his face. Trowa frowned darker. "How could she keep you hidden for so long? How old *are* you?" This was a point that suddenly seemed very important to him, and his eyes swept over the seated boy. He looked younger than him, but he really didn't know enough about sirens to be sure. The ones he'd seen were all adults.   
  
"I...don't know." Those dark green eyes looked intense as they moved over him again and Quatre averted his eyes, suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn't mind being asked questions, and if he'd known it was all right, he would have liked to ask some of his own, but Trowa was starting to make him nervous. It reminded him of what he was, and the reason he was here in the first place. Suddenly, he thought it might have been better if the silence had held.  
  
"If you were human," Trowa said slowly, noting that the boy didn't look back at him, "I'd say you weren't older than fifteen. I don't see how she could have kept someone hidden for that many years."   
  
"I stayed in the back," Quatre nodded, his gaze focused on the fireplace. "No one ever went near the curtain, and she told me never to make a sound when a customer came in. I was very good." He heard the boy move, an odd ruffling sound as those long black wings shifted, and his shoulders tensed as he glanced over. The chair was empty. He'd been leaning a bit on the arm of the chair, and he jumped when hands fell onto his arm.  
  
The boy's head whipped around when he touched him, and Trowa lightened his grip on that slender arm, sinking down to crouch beside the chair. Wide eyes flew to him and he frowned at them, shaking his head slowly as he held the boy's panicky gaze. "Calm down," he said slowly, soft voice making Quatre blink. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. I just want to know more about you. You don't have to tell anything you don't want to."  
  
"I..." Those intense green eyes didn't lighten a bit, but the hold on his arm wasn't tight. Forcing his hands to uncurl, Quatre glanced away. "I don't mind telling you," he admitted. That wasn't the problem.  
  
Watching the pale boy's averted eyes, Trowa sighed and sank onto his knees, shifting his wings more comfortably behind his back. "How did she die?" The question made Quatre jerk and turn back to him, but this time those pale blue-green eyes were wide with something besides fear. "She was the only person you ever knew," he commented softly, "you must have been lost without her."  
  
"I knew she was dying," Quatre said, blinking when his eyes burned a little. His gaze fell to the dark feathers curving over Trowa's back and he stared at them. "She told me it was going to happen, months before she died. It was a curse, that's what she said. She hadn't fulfilled her part of something, so the curse killed her."  
  
"Do you know what the curse was?" Trowa asked, his palms shifting a little higher on the boy's arm. Quatre shook his head, not seeming to notice the contact. "But she warned you about it."  
  
"She...took care of me. I never knew why, but she did. She used to talk to me when she wasn't working. She liked to tell me about her customers, their requests, their lives. I think she was lonely before she got me. She liked to have someone to talk to her. When she told me she was dying, she took me outside." The winged boy nodded slowly, encouraging him, and Quatre's lips curved into a tentative smile. "I'd never been outside at night before that. But she wanted me to describe the stars for her. That's how she knew she was going to die. The stars told her it was starting."  
  
Trowa had heard a little about that, using the stars to make predictions, but something caught his attention and he frowned at the boy. "Quatre, why did she have *you* describe the stars to her?" He thought he knew, and his guess was nearly proven when the boy turned surprised eyes on him.  
  
"She couldn't see them," Quatre said, his head tilting to the side. "She couldn't see anything."  
  
"She was blind." The blonde boy nodded and Trowa sighed, shaking his head. "That explains a lot. I should have wondered how she could keep you without-" He bit down on the word, but it was obviously unnecessary. Quatre dropped his eyes.  
  
"Yes. I didn't know about that, though, not then. None of her clients were sirens, not the ones she brought into the house. I never thought to ask what I was. She'd told me I wasn't her child, but beyond that I just...never thought about it." Silence met him and he shook his head, instinctively curling tighter on the chair. "After that night she told me what I was, and that she'd gotten me from the sirens at birth. She wouldn't tell much about that, but she warned me about my weakness, that she'd hidden me with her magic."  
  
"And after she died," Trowa prodded gently, his avid eyes watching the boy's downcast expression. The topic was hurting the boy, he could see that, and while it caused a twinge of something in his own chest, he didn't care. This was what he needed to know, exactly what had happened to make Quatre so afraid of him. If the witch had warned him, then it was possible the boy was adverse to any sort of sexual contact, not because he'd had bad encounters, but because of her. Though it had been years ago, Trowa knew there were humans who denounced anything related to carnal desires. If that was the cause of Quatre's fear, then it made things easier.  
  
"She told me to leave the moment she died," Quatre whispered, his throat trying to close on him. He could remember that last order very well, and it was the only order he'd ever disobeyed. "Her clients would come to take her things, that's what she said. And they would see me. She told me to hide at night, and find somewhere to the north, some place where no one was. I didn't know why, but she warned me not to be seen. And then she died. But...I didn't do what she said." A warm hand brushed his shoulder and he leaned into Trowa's arm without thinking, his eyes burning again. "I just couldn't leave her there. Her clients...I never saw them, but she *told* me they ate people. I was afraid they'd..."  
  
A tingle lit up over his nerves when the boy turned into his arm, but Trowa crushed it mercilessly, pulling Quatre's head against his chest. The blonde's shoulders hitched, and he watched the boy calm slowly. This wasn't what he'd hoped to hear. Now, he almost regretted prodding into Quatre's past. Obviously the witch had been more to the boy than just his owner. He remembered what Quatre had said, the night before. The sirens had sold him, thinking the baby would be killed. But the witch had kept him, and raised him as a son, whether she allowed the boy to claim that tie or not. "Quatre."  
  
"I had to bury her," Quatre mumbled, shaking his head. "I *had* to. But she was so heavy...I couldn't carry her." His cheeks burned in shame and he pressed his face against Trowa's chest, muffling his voice. "She wasn't *that* heavy, but I just couldn't hold her. I had to-to wrap her in her blanket and...drag her outside..." Fingers brushed through his hair and he closed his eyes, leaning harder against Trowa. "She'd never forgive me if she knew I *treated* her like that."  
  
The boy's voice shook, and Trowa pulled him off the chair and into his lap. Damp eyes blinked up at him when he wrapped his arms around Quatre, but there was no wariness there. The pale blonde was too deep in the memory to remember his fear of him. "It was the best you could do," he whispered, his voice soft.  
  
"We sat on a hill of hemlock when I told her about the stars," Quatre said, his eyes wide. "I thought that would be nice for her, to be buried there. She seemed so...happy there. We went out every night after the first time and I thought...I thought she could rest there." Trowa nodded and he blinked back dampness, staring at the boy's dark shirt. "I buried her on that hill under the stars."  
  
Brushing pale blonde hair off the boy's forehead, Trowa stared into wells of sadness. He didn't want to take advantage of this. That thought tore at his conscience even as he pulled Quatre closer, feeling the boy curl against his chest. Those wide eyes shimmered with unshed tears and he closed his own eyes, bending down to press his lips to the boy's soft forehead. He felt Quatre take a shaky breath and pulled back, his gaze dropping just as the boy's dark lashes fell. Silver trails etched pale cheeks and Trowa moved without thinking, tasting the salty tears. Quatre's lovely face was tilted up to him and his hands curled on the boy's back as he tore his eyes away from those tempting lips. The pain written over that pale visage was too blatant. Holding the slender boy close, Trowa pressed his face down against Quatre's neck, feeling the warmth. And slowly, his control was rewarded as arms edged around him and tightened fitfully.  
  
The warmth surrounding him felt so good that Quatre didn't think about it, not at all. His cheek was resting on smooth cloth, and he inhaled the faint scent of pines, sighing softly. A moment later his breath carried another scent, though, and his brows knitted slowly, blurred eyes blinking open. A slow heat rose to his cheeks, and he stared at the dark feathers visible over Trowa's shoulders, feeling the hands on his back, warm breaths against his neck. His back tensed, but he didn't move immediately. The boy certainly wasn't hurting him, and he felt no fear from the strong arms holding him close. Besides that, Trowa's breathing was slow and calm, not the least bit frenzied. Thinking of that, his face flushed hotter, remembering how the boy had grabbed him last night. Trowa claimed to be able to resist him, but Quatre didn't want to do anything to make it harder for him. With a deep breath, he licked his lips. "Trowa?"  
  
Frustration coiled in his stomach, but Trowa held it down, not wanting to growl and scare the boy. He wasn't doing *anything*. He didn't think the blonde would ever understand how hard it was to simply hold him like this, but obviously even this was too much. With dark eyes, Trowa frowned against the half-siren's soft neck. It took a moment before he could soften his voice, and he refused to look up when he spoke. "I won't hurt you. I don't know how to prove that to you, but I won't hurt you, Quatre." The slender boy tensed in his arms and he glared for a second before clearing his face and releasing his tight hold. Pale blue-green eyes met him and he looked at them, forcing himself to calm even more. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," Quatre said quickly, his blush fading just a bit as he leaned away from the boy. "But...I think your food is burning." Trowa blinked at him, green eyes widening.  
  
Startled, Trowa glanced over his shoulder, smelling the rich scent that pervaded the room. He'd completely forgotten about that. Not sure why he suddenly felt relieved, he slowly released Quatre. The boy stood when he did, and he turned to the cooking space. "It's not burnt yet," Trowa commented, still feeling odd. "I never end up cooking it long enough, so it might actually be perfect this time."  
  
The boy's tone sounded off somehow, but Quatre sidled a little closer, peaking around Trowa to see the dark soup filling the pot. "It smells delicious," he said tentatively. Green eyes flicked to him and he managed a slight smile, wrapping his arms over his chest.   
  
For a long minute, Trowa continued to feel confused, but the boy's expression clued him into what was wrong. Quatre had broken their embrace, but it didn't necessarily mean the boy was afraid he'd been about to try something. He was hungry. Trowa's lips twitched into a slow smile and he nodded, turning back to the pot. "I think you'll like this." The boy's soft smile widened a bit, making his eyes seem to glow, and Trowa blinked, caught in their depths. But Quatre moved away and the hold was broken when the boy resumed his seat near the fire. Preparing two bowls, Trowa reminded himself not to take that power for granted. As sweet as Quatre was, the boy had the ability to undo all of his plans, with a single look. If Quatre was no longer quite so wary about meeting his gaze, then he'd have to be extra careful not to give in. Otherwise, he'd undo what progress he'd obviously made.  
  
* * *  
TBC 


End file.
